


Good Night

by lilukehemm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilukehemm/pseuds/lilukehemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt "cool baby sitter lou who lets sheltered 14 year old harry watch scary movies becuase hes never seen one and theres a sex scene and harry doesnt know whats happening and he and louis talk about it after"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I did a pretty shitty job at sheltered harry and he definitely knows whats going on but other than that its pretty much the same as the prompt

Louis loved taking care of Harry. Sure, the boy was 14 and probably didn't need a babysitter anymore, but Louis wasn't one to question money and he enjoyed being around Harry, probably too much. Which is why he was currently chain smoking on the drive to Harry's house, mind racing and over thinking because Anne is going on a date tonight, and had told Louis the chances of her coming home weren't likely. 

He flicked the last cigarette out of the window as he turned onto Harry's street, rolling it up and dousing himself in cologne. He pulled in the familiar driveway next to the familiar grey car and got out, locking the doors behind him. 

He made sure he had his phone and his wallet before walking up the path to the front door. Once there he walked in, having been around so long he knew the routine. 

"Here!" He called out, slipping his shoes off on the plain black mat. Anne poked her head around the corner at the top of the steps, breathing out a sigh of relief when she saw Louis. 

"Thank god." She rushed down the stairs, sliding on her shoes and pecking Louis cheek as she grabbed her purse. "Haz is in his room, money for dinners on the table, you know my number, you know where the guest room is, unless you guys wanna sleep down here on the pull out, doesn't really matter. I'll see you later, thank you love."

She opened the door, calling one last goodbye to Harry before closing it behind her. Louis walked into the kitchen, remembering he had a ton of homework he had to do. He cursed under his breath and turned back into the hall, sliding his shoes on again.

"Going to the car, Haz. Be right back." He shouted towards the stairs, opening the door and stepping outside. He jogged to the car, grabbing his backpack from the backseat and eyeing his pack of cigarettes before shaking his head and going back inside. 

He toed off his shoes a second time, going into the kitchen and jumping a little when he saw Harry sitting at the table, doing his own homework. He set his bag down by the chair, reaching over and brushing the hair from Harry's face, pressing a small kiss to his forehead.

"Have a good week, Haz?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Louis pulled back, taking out his homework and sitting in the opposite seat. 

"Lou, d'ya know how to do Pythagorean theorem?"

"No I don't, love. I'm pretty shit at maths if I'm being honest."

Harry groaned, dropping his head down onto the table. 

"I've got no idea how to do this." He turned his head, peering up at Louis with big eyes that had his heart clenching. "Niall has the flu so he wasn't in school to help me understand."

"I'll tell you what." Louis said, sliding the book from under Harry's head and slamming it shut. "Why don't we open the pull out, order a pizza and watch a scary film and in the morning we can Google how to do your homework."

"I don't know, Lou." Harry said unsure. "I've never really watched a scary film before, so." He shrugged, looking away.

"Oh, well now we have to!" Louis exclaimed. "The scary ones are the best. I promise I won't pick a too scary one."

"Alright." Harry agreed tentatively, putting his books away.

"You go fix up the pull out while I call for the pizza and then we'll pick together, sound good?"

Harry nodded and went into the other room and Louis picked the house phone up from the counter and dialed the number. He jumped a little when they answered, Louis thought offhandedly that he was always jumpy in this house.

"Thank you for calling Slice of Heaven pizza, how can I help you?" Louis huffed out a laugh when he heard the voice, shaking his head slightly.

"Didn't know you were working tonight." He said, leaning back against the counter.

"Yeah, well. You'd know that if you ever actually came home."

"Oh come off it, Zayn. You're the one who's never home."

"What are you doing then? You know we can't afford a pizza."

Louis rolled his eyes, because wasn't he just bothering him about not knowing anything?

"I'm with Haz. Anne's going to be away all night, so I'm staying here. Just so you know."

"Oh?" Zayn asked, and Louis could tell that he was raising his eyebrows and silently asking for more information, information that Louis was not going to give.

"Don't start."

He listened to Zayn laugh and heard as it was cut short by someone in the background snapping at him. 

"Right, are you actually going to order anything, or?"

"Oh, yeah, uh. A large bacon and mushroom pizza, please Zaynie."

"You hate mushrooms." Zayn said.

"Yeah, well. Harry doesn't."

"Alright then. Anything else?"

"Nope." Louis sighed, resting his head against the fridge.

"Okay, that'll be fifteen pounds and it'll be there in around thirty minutes. Probably closer to forty since Dan's being a fuckwit today."

Louis cracked a smile, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Thank you, love. I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh, and will you pick me up another pack after work? I think I only have three or four left"

"Got it. See ya, Lou."

They hung up and Louis walked into the living room to see Harry curled up on the bed, a blanket covering him loosely.

"Let's pick a movie then, Hazza baby."

They scrolled through Netflix, finally deciding on 'The Messengers' because Harry thought the story line sounded good, and because Kristen Stewart was one of the only girls Louis would fuck.

Harry put on a random show to watch while waiting for the pizza and true to Zayn's words, forty minutes later the doorbell rang and Louis got up, grabbing the money from the table and answering the door. 

"Fifteen pounds." Dan said, trading Louis the pizza for the money.

"There's thirty there, keep five and give the rest to Zayn, would ya?"

"Sure thing." Louis closed the door and headed back into the living room, smiling at the giant heart and small doodles Zayn had drawn on the box. 

"Here we go, Haz. Now the party can really start."  
~~~  
Louis didn't know how it happened. At some point during the movie Harry got scared and crawled into Louis lap, and Louis had managed to get hard. Harry jumped from the movie Louis was no longer paying attention to and shifted in his lap, causing Louis to stifle a groan.

Harry glanced back at Louis and frowned, shifting again. He squirmed uncomfortably in Louis lap, and Louis was now biting his lip to keep the sounds in, head thrown back against the back of the couch.

"Lou, what is that? It keeps pressing against me."

And when Harry pressed his hand against Louis cock he didn't even try to keep in the moan that tore from his throat. A confused but understanding expression crossed Harry's face and he stilled his hand, but didn't move it.

"Oh." He turned to face Louis, straddling his thighs and fixing his eyes on his bulge.

"Haz." He groaned, scrunching his face up.

"What do you want me to do? Want a cold flannel or something?"

Louis stared at Harry's pink lips through hooded eyes, told himself he was going to hell before saying,

"I want you to take your shirt off."

Harry slowly slipped his arms through his sleeves and tugged the shirt over his head, letting it fall softly next to them and looked everywhere but at Louis as he crossed his arms over his stomach. 

Louis reached out and gently pried Harry's arms away, intertwining their fingers. He nudged his nose against Harry's cheek, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"'M gonna kiss you, alright Haz?"

Harry blinked up at Louis shyly from underneath his lashes, pausing before whispering a soft 'yeah'.

Louis smiled, tugging Harry closer and giving him time to push him away as he leaned in and firmly planted his lips on the younger boys. It was simple at first, slow closed mouth pecks, until Harry whined softly, scooting closer.

"Lou." He whimpered, and Louis lost the bit of self control he had, flipping them so Harry was on his back with Louis on top of him and kissing him deeper.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He said, pulling back only enough to whisper against Harry's lips.

"Please don't stop." Harry replied, wrapping his arms around Louis neck to kiss him again. They stayed like that for a few minutes, only snogging until Louis hesitantly began to grind their hips together.

"Alright Haz?" He asked breathlessly, panting into Harry's mouth. Harry nodded, tossing his head back a bit with a blissed out expression on his face.

"More, Lou. Please, more, more, more." 

Reassured by the fact that Harry was actually enjoying himself Louis started moving faster, dropping his head to suck bruises into the boys skin, making sure to position them where Anne wouldn't see. 

"S'alright if I take my shirt off baby?" Harry nodded quickly, helping Louis lift his shirt over his head. While they were separated, Louis shucked off his sweatpants, putting his hands on the waistband of Harry's jeans and looking up at him silently asking for permission.

"Yeah, please, Lou." Harry breathed. Louis quickly undid the clasp and zip, tugging them down Harry's legs and tossing them off to the side. He slowly kissed up Harry's legs, pausing to breathe over the tent in Harry's boxers causing the teenager to let out a small groan and bite his lip, before he continued kissing his way up his chest and to his mouth. 

He gently ground back down onto Harry, both boys crying out from the reduced amount of clothing. Louis patted Harry's hip, kissing him once more.

"Get on all fours for me, baby." Harry didn't move, just stared up at Louis with a nervous expression. "You'll love it, Haz. I promise. You can always tell me to stop."

"Okay." Harry whispered, positioning himself on his hands and knees. Louis pulled Harry's briefs down to his thighs and Harry turned his head back to Louis, watching him with a furrowed brow. 

"Lou, what are you- oh" He cut himself off with a loud moan as Louis leaned in and licked into the small hole. He slowly opened him up with his tongue, pointing it and sliding it in and out until he felt Harry grind back onto it, chasing the feeling. 

He reached a hand up to Harry, placing his fingers on his lips and telling him to suck. Louis pulled his fingers from Harry's mouth when they were sufficiently wet, leaning up and plastering himself to Harry's back. He pulled Harry into a kiss and wrapped a hand around his cock the same time he slowly pushed a finger in, distracting him from the slight sting.

"You okay, love?" Louis asked, pulling the finger out and sliding it back in. Harry nodded, hanging his head and giving a shudder. He stretched him open, adding another finger and then another. 

He turned Harry over so he was on his back again and crawled up so they were face to face. He pressed a small kiss to Harry's lips before spitting in his hand and rubbing it over his length, positioning it against Harry's hole. 

"D'ya want me to stop, Hazza baby?"

"No, no, no, no, no." Harry shook his head furiously, pulling Louis closer. 

"It's gonna hurt, darling. Tell me if its too much, alright?"

"Okay, Lou." Louis nodded, moving so the tip was pushing in.

"Still sure, Haz?" He checked, not wanting to hurt him in any way.

"Yes, Lou, Jesus." He said exasperatedly, gripping Louis arm.

"Okay, bossy." Louis smiled, moving in to drop a kiss to Harry's mouth as he pushed farther into his bum, not stopping until he was flush against him. Louis let out a strangled groan as Harry clenched around him, letting himself adjust. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched the sheets in his fists, panting as he waited for Harry. 

"C'mon, Lou." Harry breathed, squirming underneath him. Louis started to move, slowly so as not to hurt Haz.

He sat up, Harry's legs wrapping around his waist as he continued to thrust in and out of him. Louis knew the moment he hit Harry's prostate, the younger boy throwing his head back and letting out a high pitched whine that had a burning start in Louis stomach. As he felt his orgasm approach he fisted Harry's cock again, pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

"Louis." Harry choked, and before he knew it Harry was crying out, spilling all over Louis hands and both their chests. The sporadic clenching of Harry's hole triggered Louis own release and he froze as he came into Harry with a cry of his name, closing his eyes. 

"Lou?"

Louis opened his eyes and smiled down at the younger boy, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

"You did so good, Haz. 'M so proud of you, love you so much." He left kisses all over the smaller boys face, causing him to cackle a bit and push him away. 

"What happens now?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, hiding his face in the crook of Louis neck. Louis hummed, kissing the top of Harry's head. 

"I'd very much like to be your boyfriend, Haz. Although, I don't think Anne would approve just yet. So, if you'll take me, we can keep it a secret until you're older and then tell her."

"I'd like that." Harry smiled, pulling his face from Louis neck. "I'd love it actually."

"I love you, Hazza baby." Louis grinned, kissing Harry again before getting up and going to the kitchen to wet a flannel. He came back and ran it over the two of them, tossing it to the side and pulling on their boxers and his sweats. He laid down on the bed and Harry curled into his side and they fell asleep watching old episodes of 'Friends'.

Louis woke up to the sound of the door closing and the click of Anne's heels as she walked over to check on the boys. 

"Good night?" She asked, smiling down at Harry.

"Good night." Louis smiled back, looking at Harry with the fondest expression to ever cross his face.


End file.
